


Something True

by Denerim



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Gen, Motherhood, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denerim/pseuds/Denerim
Summary: She followed Morrigan through the eluvian and did not look back. She does not regret that choice.





	Something True

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dragon Age Secret Santa event on Tumblr ^o^

“One more time, then… Here we go!”

Kieran flashes a toothy smile and claps his little hands in anticipation. Seva can’t hold back a smile of her own when her son bursts into a loud peal of laughter as a flurry of snowflakes whirls around him at a snap of her fingers.

He stands up in his crib, tongue poking out to catch a stray snowflake. “More!” he squeals. “Make more, _mamae_!”

“Hmm…” Seva taps a long finger on her chin. “I think you’ve had enough for today, don’t you?”

Kieran’s lower lip begins to quiver. “No! More!”

Her heart tightens, as it always does when she has upset him. How could anyone say no to that face?

“You are spoiling him,” Morrigan would often complain but there was no reproach in her voice.

She picks him up with a resigned sigh and Kieran giggles, throwing his arms around her neck. “Here’s what we’ll do. You’ll go to sleep now and tomorrow Mama and I will bake your favorite cookies.” She presses a firm kiss on the crown of his head. “How does that sound?”

A flush of excitement rushes to his cheeks. “Chocolate cookies?”

“Chocolate cookies,” she nods. “Promise.”

He considers her offer for a moment, his expression so serious it borders on the comical.

“Alright!” he exclaims eventually. “I’ll sleep!”

“That’s a good boy.”

Seva gently puts him back in the crib, smoothing a hand through his soft black curls. “Sweet dreams, my heart,” she whispers. “I love you.”

Kieran mutters something incomprehensible. Sleep has already claimed him.

_Perhaps Morrigan is right_ , she thinks to herself as she closes the door behind her.

The hint of a smile plays at the corners of her lips. It shouldn’t be so easy to admit it, but she does want to spoil Kieran – and Morrigan. It still pains her to remember they have lost almost three years. Three years they could have been a family.

How distant she had been that night at Redcliffe… Stiff, forbidding, but Seva could see. She could see the pain slipping through the cracks in the armor she had only recently had begun to shed, the sorrow in her eyes as she looked at her, certain it would be their last night together.

“The child will be mine to raise as I wish. And once the battle is over you shall never see me again.”

Morrigan had held her head high and her gaze on hers, a silent challenge she decided not to accept. If that was her wish, she would respect it.

It did not make their separation any easier.

She could not forget. She did not want to forget. The ring burned on her finger, a constant reminder, as painful as it was sweet. Hope mingled with regret, and she knew then she wouldn’t break the bond they shared for anything.

When they met again it took every ounce of willpower she had not to kiss her on the spot. Morrigan was fighting the same battle. She could read it all over her face.

“You kept the ring.”

The surprise in her tone hurt. “Why shouldn’t I?”

But she seemed far less surprised when Seva asked to join her. “I want to meet our son,” she told her. “I want to be with you. No matter what comes.”

That was all it took for what remained of Morrigan’s façade to crumble. A few words of reassurance, a confirmation that she cared for her still and she was prepared to overcome any risk as long as they could be together. 

"Whatever the future holds, we will have each other.”

So here they are now. With a wonderful little boy: their son. Their heart’s treasure. She did not blink away the hot sting of tears pricking her eyes the first time she saw him, a tiny bundle curled up under the fur covers.

Morrigan had squeezed her shoulder, her gaze never leaving the sleeping baby. “He is not what I expected.” There was tenderness in her voice, as well as a tinge of confusion. “And I know now… I know Flemeth was a terrible mother…”

And the question that lingered behind her words: _What if I am just as terrible?_

Seva had reached up to cup her face with both hands. “You are not your mother,” she had whispered. “And you are not alone. Not anymore.”

She would never be alone again, and neither would their son. She was with them at last, the family they were meant to be. The family she always wanted but never had.

It was at that moment she decided Kieran would not know loss or pain. She would not allow it. Already her heart swelled with love for the child she had known no more than a few minutes but who had been part of her from the start. He would not suffer the way she did.

She intends to hold on to that promise for as long as she lives.

Morrigan is in the little sitting room, poring over another leather-bound tome, as is her custom after supper. Marel snores softly at her feet, the crackling fireplace lulling him into a deep slumber.

“Finally asleep, is he?” Morrigan asks without looking up from her book. “I swear, he listens to you far more eagerly than he listens to me.”

Seva lets out a throaty chuckle. “Not really. I had to bribe him with cookies.” She plops down next to her, curious brown eyes going over the worn pages with interest. The amount of knowledge they have gathered would have made the mages in the Chantry Circles green with envy.

Morrigan watches her out of the corner of her eye. It had become a habit, one she used to berate herself for. When they were still on the road and she would catch her staring, vehemently denying she did so with barbed words and withering glares. There is little need for those now.

So she simply looks at her. Already she is engrossed in her reading; the crease between her eyebrows is proof of that. Or her dark lips, pursed in concentration. Two fingers absently toying with the chain of her mother’s amulet.

How long would it last? Morrigan was no fool, to hope they could remain like this forever. Sooner or later they would have to go their separate ways, back to a world standing upon the precipice of change. The inevitable could not be delayed much longer. She wishes it did not have to be so.

Perhaps she is a fool after all.

Seva catches her gaze. “What’s on your mind, _vhenan_?”

“A great many things.” A small pause. “You, mostly.”

“Mhm.” She pushes the book aside and scoots closer. “I’d like to hear more about that.”

The pad of her thumb traces across her bottom lip. “There is not much to say… Only that I am grateful.”

Slender arms wrap around her, the warmth of their embrace the only sanctuary she has ever known. “As am I.” Seva’s voice feels like a caress on her skin and Morrigan leans in, until their forehead brushes against hers.

_So bright she shines_ , she thinks before tangling a hand through her hair and pulling her into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The use of that Flemeth quote was Absolutely intentional


End file.
